


why are they staring at you?

by georgerus63



Series: mercedes universe [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, James is jealous, Jealousy, Just a short little drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Peter is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerus63/pseuds/georgerus63
Summary: The Mercedes crew has a bet about Peter, much to James' dismay
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/George Russell/Torger "Toto" Wolff (mentioned), Peter Bonnington/James Vowles
Series: mercedes universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	why are they staring at you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Peter x James drabble I wrote after the prompt of James being jealous over the Mercedes crew betting who gets Peter into their bed. It's just for fun, enjoy reading!
> 
> (It's also not Beat-read, I'm sorry :))

It happens when they are in Singapore, enjoying some food in the hospitality before qualifying.

"Do you think Bono has a boyfriend?" One of the new strategy team members asks and James has to use every ounce of self control to not choke on his food. Because as far as he remembers, Peter,  _ his  _ boyfriend, looked  _ very  _ pretty last night with his lips stretched-

_ No, you're at work _ , James reminds himself and focuses on his sandwich, blocking his colleagues out. They can't be serious now…

He sighs loudly when they start to debate what Peter's type could be and James considers getting up, barricading himself into Toto's office but then he has seen George lurking around and Angela eats with some mechanics and Roscoe - yeah no. He knows what is happening in that office now and it’s surely not contract negotiations.

Peter is god knows where, probably hiding himself behind the screen again or having an interview he desperately tried to escape from. 

"We should make a bet." One strategy member suggests and James feels like screaming, they can't be serious now. Maybe he should say something? But then he and Bono never came out...

"Whoever gets Bono into his bed first gets…?"

"We should bet for money. Five pounds each?" 

"Nah make it more, he's probably just as hard to get as if you're trying to take a proper photo of him."

“Or an interview.”

There's a hint of truth to the statement, James remembers the countless tries to ask Peter out, the younger shying away from his affection often before finally giving in. It was worth the time in the end because Peter is his boyfriend for over three years now and they fit together like puzzle pieces. The only thing he regrets is that they never made it official. Well, this is the result now.

The whole strategy team apparently wants to rail his boyfriend. Great.

"You in, Vowles?" 

"Nah I'm good mate," he sips on his coffee, smiling brightly at them while trying to force his jealousy down. Peter is his, only his and he will show him that tonight.

-

"Why are they all acting so strange today?" Peter groans when he comes back around 4am, looking tired out from the stressful day and the engineers lunch they've just had.

"If Riki tried another cringe pick up line at me I would have asked him if he expects me to spill Lewis secrets to him, seriously." The smaller grumbles and falls flat down on the bed, nearly crushing James. “Is this some new type of mind games he and Bottas invented to go on my nerves?”

“Uhhh-” James scratches his head before moving towards his boyfriend, gently pulling him next to him. Peter faintly smells like his cologne and curry and it is somehow very comforting to him as they just hug for a short moment.

They decided to share James' room tonight, as Peter is the early bird and will always leave on time before someone can catch him sneaking out of a room that is in the corridor for strategists, not engineers. The other way around it would be more critical, James was more the type of person to sleep in and they've lost count how often James had to hide in wardrobes or bathrooms from either Lewis, Toto or another team member that had urgent questions to Peter that couldn’t wait until breakfast.

"I think I know what they plan." James murmurs, softly patting Peter's head.

"Do I even want to know? Probably not as long as they stop." Before James can explain it, Peter has already vanished to the bathroom, of course not without stealing half of James clothes.

Maybe tomorrow then.

-

Of course they don't have time the next day. Peter is gone before the sun rises and James drags himself up for breakfast.

"God, what is wrong with them? They're worse than my children when they have a secret." Andrew sends dirty glances towards the young strategists that are loudly talking, a few engineers with them.

"What's going on?" Toto appears as he eyes the giggling mess. 

"Apparently a bet who gets Bono into their bed first." James answers, grumpy chewing on his muesli. 

"Hah!" Now it's Toto's and Andrew's turn to lose it, both adults having a hard time to not choke on their own food.

"Seriously, I was with them when they made it yesterday!"

"This explains everything!" Andrew cries out with laughter and Toto bangs down his fist on the table, James eyeing his plate worriedly as it's dangerously close to the team boss.

"You should have seen Riki's poor flirting yesterday, Bono was ready to disappear. He only stopped because Peter dropped some more chili's into his curry and he was nearly dying from the spicyness!"

James has to bite his lip to not groan loudly, this whole thing is really not amusing him the slightest. 

-

He pulls Peter into an empty conference room as soon as he gets him alone. The whole hospitality is buzzing with people, vip guests, staff and they could get caught so easily.

James is fed up with all those jokes and comments about his boyfriend, it has set off an itch in him he can't seem to scratch away. And the thrill of getting caught in the act makes it even better.

"James what-"

Peter moans quietly when he attacks his neck, sucking harshly on the skin, teeth marking every piece of the soft flesh of the throat he can reach, pulling the shirt aside for better access.

"Stop, the race-!"

"Fuck the race seriously." James mumbles and sucks down again, Peter letting a high whimper.

"Fuck James, not here. They could catch- fuck they will see us!"

"Well maybe they stop their stupid acts then!" He grits out and is ready to work on another hickey when they hear someone calling out for him. Peter sighs and pouts as James starts to sort out his collar for him with a grim expression. 

"You know, you look so pretty all marked up. If you're winning tonight, we might continue this." He whispers and presses a soft kiss on Peter's nose, watching the smaller blush adorably before he finally leaves the room. God, those marks will hopefully give those nosy newbies a lesson.

-

They win, of course they do, they've planned all of this for months. Back in February he has already calculated the tyre strategies and it makes him tingle with the proudness of knowing he was part of this.

But there's something that makes him even prouder as he pins Peter down on the mattress, lips attacking lips, bodies moving greedily against each other in sync.

He sucks on Peter's collarbone, leaving pretty dark red marks against the pale skin, making them mix together with the once he left in the morning as there are beautiful sounds escaping his lovers lips.

"God please, please touch me!"

"James is enough." He smirks as he lets his tongue glide over Peter's chest towards his stomach as he feels how Peter twitches below him, sensitive from their little foreplay. James smirks to himself as he could taste the faint champagne on Peter’s skin, a small leftover from the podium ceremony where Lewis had showered him with the sparkly alcohol.

"You're so pretty and I finally have you all alone for me." He smirks as he lets his hands wander lower, ignoring Peter's arching dick and presses his fingers against his hole. Peter lets out a high whimper and James giggles as his boyfriends hands grab his hair, pulling him closer.

"So greedy?"

"Oh fuck I waited for this all weekend, I am allowed to be- OHH!"

James pushes his middle finger in, dry, making Peter scream loudly as he attacks his soft thighs, marking them up too.

"You're acting full of yourself baby boy, I don't like this." James hums as he fishes the lube out from where it has disappeared between the sheets, spreading it over his fingers.

He gives Peter no chance to catch his breath as he thrusts three fingers in fully, making the Brit screams another time, nails desperately digging into James's skin. "Please James, please just fuck me!"

"You think you deserve it?"

"Yes! Yes please Sir!" He whimpers as James thrusts deeper and harder with his fingers, hitting Peter's prostate, making him see sparks.

James pulls away, yanking Peter closer by his legs, his lips pressing onto the ones of his boyfriend as he takes in Peter's flushed face and the light sheet of sweat on his forehead.

"God, you're so pretty baby boy," He breathes against Peter's ear as the smaller moans again, hands tangling into James' dirty blonde hair.

“Please just fuck me hard. Show me who I belong to.” Peter whispers and James groans loudly, hips bucking forward as his aching dick rubs against Peter’s fluttering hole.

“Fuck.” He mutters and pushes in slowly, watching how his boyfriends lips fall open as a breathless moan escapes his throat.

“Oh please, please!” Peter whimpers and James starts slamming in his hips mercilessly but never deep enough to reach that one point that makes Peter see sparks. The smaller starts moaning loudly, nails digging harsher into James skin and he’s sure his back will be all marked up tomorrow but he couldn’t care less.

“Can I touch- AH, can I please come?” Peter chokes out as James changes the angle, this time hitting his prostate perfectly, making the smaller crumble below him, face distorted in pure lust.   
“Come baby, be good for me.” James whispers into his ear, sucking more gentle on his earlobe as Peter falls apart below the hands that roam over his chest and arms and James thrusts into him with a brutal pace. It takes only a few more thrusts before Peter comes untouched and James follows quickly after, falling down on Peter’s chest.

They are both tired out on the adrenaline rush from the race and winning, their bodies aching as soon as James rolls down from Peter.

“God we really aren’t twenty anymore.” James groans and Peter giggles next to him.

“To be honest I wasn’t feeling like forty either some minutes ago.”

-

The stupid bet continues when they reach the United States and James is ready to murder the mechanic who approaches Peter with a box of chocolates.

Chocolate! Who does he think Peter is? A cheap slut?

James scoffs as George magically appears beside him, the Williams driver instantly sensing the sour mood that seems to radiate from him.

“Is that the face you pull before potentially winning an eighth title?”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be, Russell?” He scoffs but there is no malice in his voice and George smiles brightly.  _ Oh god no, should he avoid Toto’s office again? _

“Actually yes, Lewis asked me to join you all for lunch.” George smirks before his eyes wander towards Peter. “Take your boyfriend with you, the more the merrier.”

“What?!” James stares at him, eyes wide open in shock. “He isn’t-”

“Hm sure and Williams challenges you next year for the title. Take your boyfriend, we’re meeting in ten.” George walks through the garage as if he owns it already and James stares after him in disbelief. This boy, he really needs to have a word with Toto and Lewis about their bratty sub one day.

“James!” Peter appears in front of him, having crossed the pitlane to join him at his seat on the wall. “Are you coming to get some lunch with me? I’m starving.”

“Oh sure, George just invited me to join him too.”

“Sounds lovely. I also got the desserts sorted out.” He holds up the box with chocolates and James frowns but then the triumphant expression on the smaller one's face tells him everything.

“You little shit-”

“You know I love provoking you.” Peter smirks and rushes away from him, giving James no other option than to follow him. Why again does Peter always know which buttons he has to push?

As soon as they’re in the motorhome and no camera is around, he grabs Peter and presses a kiss on his lips, the smaller melting into his arms.

“Why are you so possessive lately?” Peter asks when they part again and James sighs as they part from each other..

“You still haven’t heard about it?” 

“What now?” They walk towards the table where George is already seated in between Toto and Lewis, Angela and Aleix having joined with Roscoe too.

“The bet? About who gets you into bed first?” James says and Peter looks like he just told him there are aliens living on the moon.

“You’re kidding me? Who does that?”

“Nope. He says the truth. And nearly everyone on the team is involved.” George smirks up to him but Toto lays a hand on his shoulder and George shuts his mouth immediately.  _ So now he can play innocent, huh? _

Peter still stares with an unreadable expression at them before James forces him to sit down with a gentle push. “I wanted to tell you last weekend already but I never found the right moment, I guess?”

Peter looks like he wants to say something, something like  _ you idiot we had sex and you forgot?? _ but then bites his lip because technically they aren’t even out to their boss. But somehow George caught up on it too..?

“Why aren’t you taking part, I mean theoretically you two are always close, you could just lie and make some good money.” Lewis suggests and George groans loudly.

“I thought your glasses were fake but maybe you need some real ones. They are dating!”

“YOU WHAT?” There are four pairs of eyes on the two of them and Peter twitches nervously and grabs James hand.

“We’re dating?” James tries carefully while not jumping over the table to choke the Williams driver but the horny bastard would probably even enjoy that. “For three years now?” He adds carefully when there is no further reaction.

“Oh dear…” Toto mumbles before casting a look at George that makes the younger shrink into his chair. “We will have a word with you later.”

“Remember he has a race in three days, please.” Aleix looks tired but judging by the smug expressions of the trio James doubts Aleix will have an easy weekend.

“Congratulations, you two!” Angela beams proudly at them and James sends her a half smile while Peter still clings onto his hand, no words having left his mouth.

Lewis suddenly smirks at them, a mean glint in his eyes.

“Lewis please no.” Peter tells his driver halfheartedly.

“You two should really sack the money and have a nice dinner date at the cost of those idiots. Just saying.”

To be fair, the idea doesn’t sound that bad…

-

The weekend goes relatively well and James feels himself relax as his tyre strategy seems to work out so far, they got pole and then a front row lockout again. If it continues like this, they could easily get their eighth constructors title and maybe secure Lewis’ next title too in one go.

“And then we have the pitstop on lap 24 for Lewis, for Valtteri two laps later if we keep the lead. If the conditions stay the same, we can go on the hard ones. If not we might have to use a two-stop strategy and go one more stint on the mediums.” Andrew explains in their pre-race debrief once more even if they went through the strategy for like hundred times already but there are some more technical instructions and settings for the drivers following and James allows his thoughts to stray away from the meeting a bit.

His eyes meet Peter’s and the engineer smiles at him shortly before turning back to the screen in front of him as Andrew now talks them through the settings on the steering wheel specifically. Honestly, if he has a question later, there will still be enough time to ask Andrew before the race.

There is something else not leaving his mind. Of course he and Peter have talked about the whole bet-going-around-the-garage-thing the same evening after their outing to their team boss, Lewis and the two physios. Peter was more than uncomfortable with everyone trying his shot at him but he was also against lying to sack some cash. James would have actually liked the second option but to be fair, he is still a big softie for Peter so they come up with a plan that is morally acceptable in Peter’s opinion and satisfies his need for revenge.

James honestly couldn’t wait to win this weekend.

-

“Verstappen is three seconds behind, Lewis. Only two more laps to go.”

“You think he can get me Bono? Those tyres are pretty dead.”

“Negative Lewis, they look fine, you can push, you’re in clean air.”

James is ready to chew on his nails, staring at the screen in front of him intensely. The tyre strategy might have worked out so far but the Red Bulls are fast, especially Verstappen who seems more than keen to ruin their win.

“One more lap Lewis, tyres look good.”

There is no response this time but James could see that Lewis is back, setting good sectors already.

“Come on, come on.” He whispers, Andrew next to him nervously moving in his seat.

The middle sector turns purple.

“Verstappen two point five behind, you can push more Lewis.” Peter says again, their car flying around the track now, going faster as the finish line keeps getting closer and closer.

James breath hitches and then finally-

“Get in there Lewis, that’s the win for you! And fastest lap, amazing race mate”

Loud cheers erupt around them and James is pulled into a tight hug by the pit wall crew as they jump around. They did it again, the eighth title is theirs once more.

James catches a glimpse of Bono who is getting crushed in a tight hug by Toto and smiles when his boyfriend turns to him, pointing his thumbs up.

It is hard to wait until the podium celebrations are finally over, the photos done and they are left alone by all the cameras that were lurking around the garage to get some good celebrational shots from the team.

There is champagne being handed out as Toto helds a small speech about the season, preaching all their efforts and James feels his body tingling as he thinks about what will happen next.

“Ready?” Bono whispers next to him as the guys around them cheer again loudly when Toto raises his glass in celebration.

“Oh sure.” James smirks before bending down slightly, cupping Peter’s cheeks and pressing his lips gently on Peter’s. 

There are some confused shouts around them and someone cheers loudly for them, James guesses it is Andrew, that fucker.

“Yes we are dating, three years to be exact!” James exclaims loudly once he pulls away from Peter, his boyfriend blushing furiously while looking up to him with nothing but love. James intertwines their fingers, gently caressing the back of Peter’s hand with his thumb. “We’re still taking the money tho!”


End file.
